Talk:Theresa
Theresa is part of the shadow court ﻿ She's the one in the middle,same shape and everything.--Who needs a user name? 18:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :PICZ OR IT DIDN'T HAPPENZ!!!!! No, jk. I think that you are trying to find a solution a little too hard. All will be revealed... -Dex 15:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) You don't need picz just fable 2 :)-----Unknown. Time for a new argument methinks...its already starting up...........:) :If you're planning to cause trouble, don't. There are now active administrators here to ban troublemakers. I hope that you don't take that as a threat; instead, take it as a warning. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'm talking about the top where there are some words in caps.--Unknown-Undead, 20:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :That comment was made on over 12 days ago; it is unlikely to develop into an argument. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Why is archive 1 still here?You did not have to start a new page just because of that argument you could have just deleated the argument part and left the rest.--Who needs a user name? 17:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe that it's important to save information, discussions, debates, and decisions in a place that easily accessible; that's what we do at Wikipedia and Wookieepedia, and I don't see any reason to not do it here. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::The point of archives is to keep a record of all information just in case the information needs to be used in the future. That argument might come into play if (let's hope not) Michael was to be called for a reconfirmation of his adminship or for many other reasons. Talk information can be very important information for future events :). --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I have a question, now that we know that Reaver is immortal because of the deal he made, how is it that theresa is still alive? She is at least 200 years older that Reaver, whats her secret. —''Unsigned comment by'' Cantseemeinthedark (talk • ). :Some of the more powerful heroes (like Scythe) have found a way to become immortal, it is automatically assumed that Theresa discovered how to do this as well. --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:18, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I just read that argument and I cracked up with laughter! User:Michaeldsuarez did you know you threatened User:The king of the guild with Blueberrie pies? Anyway as for Theresa being Immortal I believe its because of the Archon's bloodline?--Unknown-Undead, 12:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :As seen in this edit, The king of the guild inserted the blueberry pie statement into my comment; I just left it there since I thought it was funny. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:15, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Funny? That was legendary! Now on to topic, is Theresa immortal because of the Archons bloodline? Or did she get her immortality elsewhere as the oracle said she got a device that teleported her half way around the world..who knows what she did there and what she found, maybe we will find out in Fable III as I doubt we will meet Theresa again in a DLC.--Who needs a user name? 19:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It should be noted that if Theresa is ageless it is quite possible that she survived the Hero of Oakvale's strike when he gained the sword of Aeons. :She's not ageless; she's an old lady; therefore, she ages. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Shes actually 512 in Fable 2 id be guessing , about the being evil from the middle of Fable 2 I kept getting an uneasy feeling about HER her tone her stance and each time she closes her mouth she smiles her eyes were cut out wich could make her angry she does have will power making her an outcast but truly i dont think shes evil I think shes very corrupt yet nuetral in alignment it will be questonable though till Fable 3------Banshee_Killer : she's sexy. I wnated to marry her in fable1 her clothes is completely similar with Jack of Blades besides the whole metal armor thing, its kinda suspicious, what says that he never died?--DarkSaint14 00:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) i dont thinkshe is evil if you listin very carefull she dose care about the hero and as a note she is alot like kreia who would kill the galaxy to preserve the Jedi exile. Theresa is just a woman who wants to preseve her brothers desenteded. And anouther thing she dosnt look that old you cant even see her whole face with the hood. And if you guys are really that dence the devolpopers probly wanted to cause aome fun and anouther note the voices and body shape are men the shadows have deep male voices and if it was even posible they proboly wanted to have a easter egg. --Theresa The Seer 18:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Theresa The Seer She isn't evil. If you kill a few people in the gypsy camp at the beginning of Fable II when you get the sword and crossbow from the chest she makes a speech about how wrong and bad you were (I can't remember exactly what she says). --Big-Hype 19:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Whatever you'd like to argue either way, the game does go out of it's way for you to be suspicious of Theresa. See the Future even reveals her as Murgo's supplier. She may not be entirely evil--clearly she didn't want Albion destroyed--but she's not a saint, either. Theresa IS NOT part of the shadow court. It just so happens that the one in the middle has the same stance and look and body structure as she does. Simple as that. JerryWiffleWaffle 00:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It more than likeley that lionhead just reused her model as a placeholder and didnt want to make a completely unique model (or maybe its a conspiracy and they did intentionally to fuck with our minds those crafty bastards!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol couldnt resis :P). Aleksandr the Great 00:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) She may or may not be. It may even be that she being one of the most powerful figures in Albion had a shadow powerful enough to lead the shadow court. It also could be that all members of the family or the powerful ones have a shadow. It also could be that the extremly powerful ones could turn back and forth between their real form and the purely visible one as can the leader of the shadow temple. Legendstormcrow 23:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Its nothing more then a coincidence that she and the shadow court leader look the same. The Shadows aren't peoples shadows come to life, they are purely an entirely different creature. And the leader of the Temple of Shadow couldn't change freely he had to undergo a long and dark ritual to get to be a shadow.Alpha Lycos 23:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Her eyes Like user:lloydie2006 just put in why does she have white eyes when her eyes are cut out?--XxKanin 00:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :It's called a retcon. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it would be cooler than a wrap around her head...She should wear funky 80s glasses.--XxKanin 01:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's possible she's creating an optical illusion to make it look like she has eyes, but really doesn't. DesertLynx83 22:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) They could be made of glass. 14:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It could also have something to do with the shadow court as another shadow has white eyes (the shadow priest guy) when in is human form. Legendstormcrow 23:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC)LegendStormcrow Problem though. The leader of the Temple of Shadow sacrificed his body to become shadow. He was purely human before. And through a long and dark ritual became shadow. I agree with Michaeldsuarez that its a retcon.Alpha Lycos 23:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ever seen Pirates of the Carribean? Or any of those other older movies? Even as far back as the 12th century they had "glass eyes" (sometimes made of marble!) for people who were missing eyes and did not want to wear a cover or patch. She could easily have been given or started using fake eyes in the FIVE HUNDRED YEARS between Fable 1 and 2 and the 50 years of 3. - 00:40, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Visits If she says, "This is Oakvale, although it has changed a lot since I was here last," where has she last been for the last 500 years? I also wonder if she did anything to help her brother. She is a seeress after all, so she could have foreseen the uprising of the attacks against the heroes. Even if she didn't like the Heroes, i am pretty sure she would've told her brother so he could be prepared. :You have the dates all messed up. The events of the original Fable took place around 500 years ago while the Fall of the Guild took place 300 years ago. Also, it wouldn't be an interesting game if the developers had to fill every loophole. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::She can foresee events. doesn't necessarily mean she can change them.--Vaile 02:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Haven't you read the tales of albion? There is an account from a young hero during the fall of the guild, and this hero saw The Hero of Oakvale. Wouldn't be 300 years ago. It's said that the destruction of Oakvale was 200 years before the events of Fable II and Theresa probably doesn't visit often because it's where she had her eyes cut out and her family & friends slaughtered. Voice Actress On the trivia in this page it says that Theresa is voiced by the same actress as Darth Kreia is. This is not true, Kreia is voiced by actress Sara Kestelman. They sound similar, but they are not voiced by the same person, this should be corrected. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 84.64.51.149 (talk • ) :Go ahead and change it then. --JonTheMon 21:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) By the way (This doesn't have to do with Fable), at unregistered contributor, her alias is Kreia, but her real sith name is Darth Traya. You kind of mixed up the names. Merlin I'm noticing what seems to be a direct parallel between Fable II Theresa and Merlin of the Arthurian legends. Anyone else see this? Anyone think this was intentional? --Vaile 02:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe England was called Albion at the time these legends supposedly occured. Make of that what you will. But yes, they do seem to both guide a hero to greatness from a lowly beginning. Adam 148 13:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::See wikipedia:Albion. It's usually considered the name given to England by the Celts or the Romans. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The land in which Camelot resided in was named Albion so it is likely. Also in the first Fable they had the sword in the stone which leads more to the Arthurian legends. - Alpha Lycos I don't see the similarity's between Theresa and Merlin, other than the fact they are guide's. If that's all your basing it on, then Navi from the Legend of Zelda and Theresa are similar aswell. 09:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well i think theyre both slightly similar as they can both be manipulative at times (I cant remember the exact thing merlin did but i rem it was kinda manipulative) plus they both liv much longer than the average person addmittedly, Peter molyneux did roughly base Fable 1 on King Arthur and fairy tales, but I don't think the similarities between Merlin and Theresa are that huge. No offence. And please sign your comments Dellcath 08:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Robe? What's this 'Theresa Robe' business? When has Theresa been referred to as anything but Theresa? Adam 148 09:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that he got the name from her mother, Scarlet Robe. That may just be her hero name though and as it is uncomfirmed, I have reverted it back to Theresa. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm quite sure "Scarlet Robe" was a name she earned rather than the name she was born with. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::I thought that too. That's why I decided to bring this up. Adam 148 15:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I would say it is like a super hero name or more likely a title. I doubt her name is actually Scarlet Robe. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd say it is very likely to be a title. I highly doubt names like Whisper and Maze are birth names. There may be some exceptions to this rule, but because she actually wears a scarlet robe, I'd say it's a title. Adam 148 15:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think any of the heroes used their real names. Reaver, for example, isn't his real name you find that out if you buy his house. Hammer, isn't her real name it's Hannah. I think Garth is the only hero that uses his real name. Notes section I think that article may be more properly referred to as "She's Probably Evil" section, since that's what it seems devoted to. I'm going to clean it up, and I think the name should be altered as well, to those who want to alter it. HelterSkelter 19:53, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Theresa Has anyone noticed that the first theresa was blind, because she had no eyes? has no one thought of that? yes they may be glass or something but doubt that she would have got them, shejust doesnt seem like she would to me... -=(Yes, i have noticed what you stated. She is blind due to the bandit raid from your childhood. In a gaming magazine and lionhead website states that Fable 2 starts 500 years after the Original Fable and that people have lost the value of Heroes and Magic and resort more towards technology (Which explains the rifles). Back to the fact okay it states that Theresa becomes ageless and i don't believe it explains her eyes but in the Original Fable TLC, If you talk to the Oracle or Oracles statue it tells you that Theresa went with a great will user up in the hills after you spare her life, after defeating Jack, anyways she goes to the hills meets this will user and i believe it says that the will user tries to preform a ritual and tries to take her prophetic powers, doing so she kills him. That is all. also i believe knowing that she had prophetic powers must mean she had (Will) and having Will she could possibly have casted a spell that gave her eyesight through magic explaining the cool glowing white eyes!)=- In the first Fable Theresa only had her eyes cut not cut out. They were damaged enough to stop her being able to see. It is possible that over time her eyes lost their color and became white. - Alpha Lycos They did cut OUT her eyes, the guildmaster says in the cutscene "so they cut out her eyes" Maybe Theresa has powers that let her see things in a different way to other people. For example, maybe she sees things the way Neo sees them in Matrix: Revolution ''after he is blinded. Maurovean3 04:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why?Theresa! There would be no point in that and if you did not kill her she would use a device off the will user to go half way around the world.She killed him with knifes like she did with the bandits,the only powers she has is seeing into the future and she is blind.However she can see other worlds.Now Theresa is the one from the first,but why did they bring a dead charater back? Despite people saying they can do what they want,they can't really it's like saying in the elder scrolls V that all heroes of the past and the man/women who stoped the oblivion gates from opening every where,were all good and diden't do any thing else,the history of the universe of elder scrolls says diffrent though,saying that these people may have did diffrent deeds too. So if the fable series makes sure that they continue due to good endings then the series moto ''choose your destiny a carve your fate in the world is all wrong,they shoulden't have brought theresa back,and they could have put in the hero of oakvale book that he may have killed his sister or not. So they've brought theresa back without an explanation,and that's not really good.What will they say in Fable III?The hero had a sex change?The hero saved the dog?It makes all other endings fake,and they should do stuff about the past like:We are not certain how this hero looked.But they won't proberly and this is what will ruin the fable series.--Who needs a user name? 13:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild According to the loading screen blurbs, the Hero defeated the Jack of Blades and murdered the Hero Guildmaster, carving YOUR HEALTH IS LOW in his forehead. He also wielded the Sword of Aeons, meaning he "killed" Theresa (or else was using Avo's Tear, which looks a lot like the Sword). A series creator can choose which endings they choose to make canonical in a sequel, regardless of any relatively flexibility given to the player's choices. More importantly, they don't have to explain anything to the player. Something clearly happened between killing Palgan, fleeing to Samarkand and the five centuries since. Theresa is apparently a powerful Will user and she sees "other worlds" so perhaps those aren't eyes - Garth, the Hero of Will, happens to have a white orb in one eye socket that looks just like her's. Just remember that the games are called "Fable" - any event depicted in the game could simply be considered the folklore of Albion. So there is no canon no matter what choices you make. On the other hand, this isn't the Talk:Theresa page. It's the Talk:Scythe page. So why are we debating Theresa? Atypicaloracle 01:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :"Carving YOUR HEALTH IS LOW in his forehead" is a joke/Easter Egg by the game developers. It's a humorous reference to the original Fable. It isn't meant to be taken seriously. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I guess that the Hero just got fed up of the Guildmaster telling him that all the time. Yes, I know my health is low. I do have eyes. No need to keep telling me. :) ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) One thing I have noticed is that when you first enter the Chamber of Fate, Theresa says: No man alive remembers the might of the Heroes Guild. It could be possible that shes dead but has returned as like a solid ghost or something. Or maybe even shes an undead. If this theory is true it could mean that the Hero of Bowerstone did in fact use the Sword of Aeons thus killing Theresa. --Alpha Lycos 01:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I think you maybe taking that comment a little to literally. If that were the case we would also have to assume that Scythe is dead, something which I believe we can all agree he isn't based on Rose's letter. Phil 01:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Rose's letter doesn't actually say that it is Scythe. Also could it not be possible that he is very much like Theresa in my theory? It could very much be possible that they were killed and due to their high levels of Will they were able to return to the world. But as I said this is merely a theory that would allow the mention of the Hero using the Sword of Aeons to be accurate. --Alpha Lycos 01:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Scythe is undead, not dead. ♥Lydia♥ 01:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Theresa's status Shouldn't Theresa's status be Hero, not human? Or are they the same thing? :They are all humans. Heroes are just gifted humans. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 21:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Tiresias tiresias was a man in greek legend that was turned into a woman and then back again years later, but thats not important. what is possibly notable is that when remarking on who enjoyed sex the most to the greek gods (again, irrelivent) he was struck blind by either zeus or his wife (it changes like most ancient legends) but was gifted with the power of foresight by the other. the correlation is that he/she was struck blind by a god while theresa's eyes were cut out by jack (whos says hes more powerful than a god) and both then gained prophetic powers, tiresias by another god and theresa's were simply enhanced by her loss of sight. anyway, i just thought it was interesting to note.Kre 'Nunumee 23:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :The names don't sound very similar and "Theresa" is a real name; I don't think it's worth mentioning. Blind prophets are nothing new. HelterSkelter 00:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Slight problem with this theory. Theresa had her prophetic powers before her eyes were cut out as she knew the Hero of Oakvale would bring her chocolates. And if you find her diary she writes about visions and such. Plus she knew the village would be destroyed. And they only got enhanced by the Spire. Nice try though :) Alpha Lycos 11:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) She may be old but she doesnt look like it...suspicious? I dont wanna start some conspiracy thing but doesnt she seem a bit youthfull? From what i see no wrinkles!and she's got the body of the hero in some slouch position! it doesnt add up...she lives in oakvale and disappears after the end of the first game WELL i can make up 2 stories...enjoy :] 1. Her and reaver turned partners slaughtered every thief and accidently got everyone for youth cause they knew they needed to be around for the next heroes (though reaver had fun while he as at it.) Theresa manipulated Logan lets say like lucien and killed the hero of bowerstone and aimed for th child thinking he was good they turned evil etc...but a child survived its you etc...and you go in your parents tomb (bowerlake chamber of fate and researect them they tell you truth.) i know stupid ridiculous and hopefully will NEVER happen...but this is even more ridiculous.... 2. she went back to oakvale hooked with reaver (he mentioned a lover in oakvale) and since the wholeplace got cursed she made some odd deal with the shadow court....letting her see in a way and being basically immortal out of all things i wanna see the hero of oakvale! well reaver moves on and she gets some hooded disguise to get revenge or something...through....THE HEROES! they both suck but the point is its odd....anyone got any clues or hints maybe idea's to this theresa makes me suspicious all these traits and actions are common to the bad guys. lol hopefully im not the only one getting this. ~Gotlex? :] 07:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Theresa is certainly suspect for being a villain. Fandom strongly suspects she's got an ulterior motive. HelterSkelter 09:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Reaver's lover was killed by the shadow court, and her immortality is a mystery. as for her 'vision' its just her using her prophetic powers simlar to how she could 'read' lucien's diary. she most likely had almost nothing to do with the shadow court, lion head was simply lazy or busy so they reused theresa's model for the shadow king. :and she does look it, if she had the shadow court return her youth, she wouldnt be an old bat, shed be just as young looking as reaver.Kre 'Nunumee 10:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : She is of the archon bloodline so she can live forever remember? and her enhanced power of will probably keeps her looking somewhat young-- AwesomeGordo 10:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Role in Fable III I wonder if her role in fable III will be as large as in fable II, all we know is that she guides you along the road to rule, and I don't see how else she can help, I mean escaping from your homicidal brothers castle and rising against him isn't really something I'd need some blind old woman to tell me to do. Agow95 09:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Depends if the Hero of Bowerstone told the hero of Fable III if they are a hero or not. If not Theresa will probably do that again. Or she'll teach you about Will. Dellcath 16:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Good point, she would be the tutor/teacher person, but she would still be cryptic about it, and that really annoys me. Agow95 18:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Theresa is first, and I think up till now still only, seen at the road to rule. Which is supposedly a metaphoric place that poses as your life experience and visual progress to becoming king. Also the road to rule has a connection with the heroes guild (hence the guild seals) and who knows more about the guild than Theresa? Yeh, except for sythe. SO, I think her role would be the guide in the road to rule, the guide in achieving your goals. Much like fable 2 actually. but it leaves us with the question. Why? why is the hero of fable 3 so important to her? Is it because of aurora? and why would she get control of the spire only so she could show the hero of bowerstone the future, his child. When al she does is just watch how the hero of bowerstone (presumably) gets killed by his child. why?! 11:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Melchior Relatonship with her brothers desentendts Does any non hating Theresa fan think that she saved the hero of bowerstone out of love for her brother i mean like when the her o is is the spire for ten years she takes care of his dog and if you slaughter all the gypsys in the begining she gets mad at you so i dont know why peopel think she is evil. if she was evil she would have let the hero of bowerstone die from their injurys. She aslo says at the end of Fable II "Take care, Little Sparrow, and remember I am always here, always watching." I also think that the death of rose was unavoidable so i kinda think she is good yet corupt.DeirdreKent101 17:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Non hating Theresa fan? That's me. Yes, what you said is a possibility. She does do a lot of good things as well as a lot of "potentially morally grey" things. Good but corrupt I think is a fair description. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :She could be helping her brothers desendents out of love for her brother and keeping her family line alive might be a posablity DeirdreKent101 20:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :The flaw in the argument that she saved the hero's life out of kindness is that she was the one who put his and Rose's life in danger, she sold Murgo the box knowing that only Rose and Sparrow could work it as descendants of the Archons, and with her foresight she knew what lucien would do, She planned it all out, but on a plus side you wouldn't have become king if she hadn't (albeit you are killed by your son, so she still has alot to answer for) Agow95 15:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't personally hate her, really. Just feel used. I do think that she orchestrated everything (debating on whether or not she had Helena and Amelia killed) so as to obtain the Spire, and most would agree. BUT, she's looking for something, and probably believes that no one will understand it, or appreciate it's severity, thus the manipulation. Good? I'd say it's too soon to tell, really, since we don't know what kind of future she's guiding Albion towards. Corrupt, more than likely. She used Sparrow for her own ends, and will probably use the Hero of Fable III in a similar fashion.---DianaP 20:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Relation to the Hero of Bowerstone Becase in fable 2 Theresa is like the Hero of Bowerstones great great great great (you get the point) grandfather Theresa is like the Hero of Bowerstones ant or something. This should give Theresa a sort of motherly connetion to him and maybe that is why for exampel she yells at you when you kill those people in the begining. Link about Theresa I have a feeling most of u have already seen this, but its a slightly interesting link'' 14:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC)'' it cant be the blood because the magic power of the blood line she gave to the hero in the first game. also, she cant have been in fable two because you kill her in number one to get the sword. finally about the jack of blades being inmortal, he only stayed alive by putting his dark power into the ask until he became the dragon in tlc then he died like in lord of the rings with the ring. so i beleve that the only reason theresa is alive is because of a reincarnation. or another option is like in number two when you bring lady gray to life, maby the owner befor the man you help rose theresa from the grave and she got dark powers. why do you think she wanted the spire. Im sick and tired at all this talk about Theresa being evil, i think that she does the things she does because she nows how to protect Albion AND wants to protect albion and help the Hero of Bowerstone, not because some dark motive. I think she's hot. No wrinkles at all. Her boobs don't sag at all and her curves are great. Her voice gets me hard everytime. :D Who remembers rule 34? I hope it proves true for Theresa. *fap* :The Fable canon is that the hero didn't kill Theresa yet somehow kept the sword too. ☆The Solar ☆ 09:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think that the loading screen in fable II which says "I'm so sick of the lack of consistency in our historical records, sometime I think historians just make it all up" implies that certain books in fable II are inaccurate, like how it says he got the sword of Aeons, plus there is the theory that because Avo's tear looks so much like the sword of aeons that historians don't know which sword he uses, and I don't agree with the theory that Theresa was ressurected because nothing hints at or suggests this at all. Agow95 17:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) The Crawler Knew About Theresa I thought it was worth mentioning that the Crawler does talk about Theresa when you're fighting the 'Children' in Shadelight Dungeon. He says, "Didn't the Blind Seeress tell you about us?" or something of the like. This could perhaps be because of Logan if it was somehow revealed to the Crawler how he knew about the pending attack of 'darkness' and subsequently abandoned Aurora. It could also be seen as mocking if he did in fact know that Theresa had told Logan of her impending attack. Still, either way, I thought it was interesting and was suprised not to find it in notes or trivia. 11:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered Its not in because its speculation. It would be like putting "The crawler had known Walter before this as it knew about him being trapped in a cave" even though this is speculation. Plus the crawler could easily be able to see into peoples hearts and souls or something and learned from that about how Theresa was a future seeing blind seer. Or it could know all about every blind person in the world. We don't know enough to put that in the article. Alpha Lycos 11:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) True, true, but then again, wasn't the Crawler sort of... spelunking through his esophagus moments before? But I do see your point. It is interesting, though. 12:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually when it spoke of Walter being trapped in a cave it was just after Walter was trapped in the goo but not possessed by the Crawler itself. And it also knew things about the Hero without doing that to him/her Alpha Lycos 12:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's what I was referring to, as the goo is under the command of the Crawler (apparently). I can't help but find it curious all the same, especially considering the dark rumors abound about Theresa. Something to ponder. 14:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The Final Goal So me and two friends have Fable III and we started talking about the second. On the part where its said in Luciens diary that a blind women came to him and told him to build the spire. Well we came up with this. In Fable II it is said that Theresa told Lucien to build the spire. Perhaps it wasn't only to gain the spire but she had seen what would happen to Albion if The Crawler took over. Without the spire there would be no need for the Hero of Bowerstone. Without the Hero of Bowerstone, the Hero of Brightwall would have never been born. Without the Hero of Brightwall no one could stop The Crawler, and the world would be devoid of color and life. Its copy pasta of what I added to triva monday afternoon. Its not a fact, but not every thing in Triva is so i thought it fine to place it there. What do you guys think?